The New Pilots
by Jess Katcher
Summary: A new war comes over the owner of the moon, the Pilots try their best, but some new pilots appear.
1. The new pilots!

The New Pilots  
  
By: Jess Katcher  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing Characters or the Sailor Scouts, but I want Duo, Trowa, Amara, Seiya, Yaten, Wufei, Quatre, Heero, Alex.........  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
One day, Duo and Wufei were sitting there and playing Endless Duel.  
  
Wufei: Miss! Miss! Ha! MAxwell, you got bad aim!  
  
Duo: Not so!  
  
*Deathsycthe shoots Shenlong down*  
  
Wufei: F*** you, Maxwell!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: It's easy when you know how.  
  
*Heero walks in*  
  
Heero: Guys, we got a mission.  
  
Duo+Wufei: awwwwwwwwwwwww................  
  
*Quatre and Trowa comes in*  
  
Heero: We got a mission.  
  
Trowa: ...............  
  
Quatre: Lets go then.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Noin walks around the G-boys.  
  
Noin: A new War as started over the owner of the Moon. You must try to bring the war to peace.  
  
Duo: Simple!  
  
Noin: Not as simple as it looks, Duo. It seems Oz is back and as joined up with something called the Negaverse.  
  
Duo: Now where have I heard of that before.........  
  
Noin: Set out and go help!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in Toyko, two cats, one white and one black, stand infront of some young teenaged girls(guess guys too, if you count the Stars) A short- blonde walks up to the two cats.  
  
Amara: What is it, Luna..Artemis?  
  
Michelle: Yes...  
  
Artemis: You must go to a different dimenison and defeat the Negaverse and Oz.  
  
Hotaru: NEGAVERSE?!?!?! AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Seiya: NO SCHOOL?!?!?!?!?!?! YAY!!!!!  
  
Luna:You still have to attend school.  
  
Seiya: Screw you, then!!!!!!  
  
Amara: ahem!  
  
Seiya: sorry........  
  
Amara: Lets go gang.  
  
Every1 else; RIGHT!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Gundam Pilots go on their mission.  
  
Heero: .......  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Duo: DIE!!! I am Shinigami! You have NO CHOICE to die!  
  
Wufei: DIE! Die like how I killed Treize!!  
  
Quatre: I'm sorry I have to kill you.  
  
Soon the gundams get beaten up by some Negaverse dudes. As if I actually care which Negaverse pips they are.  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Duo: WE'RE GONNA DIE MAN!  
  
Wufei: Shuttup, Maxwell!  
  
Quatre: We terribly need help.  
  
"Someone called?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ok..thats Chapter 1! Hope ya liked it! 


	2. Who those pilots are!

The New Pilots  
  
By: Jess Katcher  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *cries* I...own....nothing....wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre: Who was that?  
  
7 gundams shaped has Pokemon appear.  
  
Amara: Zapdos Gundam Transform!  
  
The Gundam Zapdos turn into its Gundam form. *it starts out looking like a Zapdos*  
  
Michelle: Articuno Gundam Transform!  
  
The Gundam Articuno turns into its Gundam form.  
  
Trista: Moltres Gundam Transform!  
  
The Gundam Moltres into its Gundam form.  
  
Hotaru: Gengar Gundam Transfrom!  
  
The Gundam Gengar turns into its Gundam form.  
  
Seiya: Entei Gundam Transform!  
  
The Gundam Entei turns to its Gundam form.  
  
*authoress breathes hard after saying that*  
  
Taiki: Raikou Gundam Transform!  
  
The Gundam Raikou turns to its Gundam form.  
  
Yaten: Suicune Gundam Transform!  
  
The Gundam Suicune turns to its Gundam form.  
  
The 7 new Gundams start to attack. With one attack from each, the enemies are gone.  
  
Duo: COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: WHATZ!?!?!?! $$%^#&*@*  
  
Trowa: ................................!  
  
Heero: ....................................!  
  
Quatre: Yes, I know. How could they do that?  
  
Soon the 7 Gundams dissappeared in thin air.  
  
Duo: ...Wish Deathsycthe Hell C. could do that.....*cries*  
  
Wufei: Shut it, Maxwell!  
  
Duo: *stops* whatever you say, Wu-man!!!! ^___________^  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Noin: very weird...are you guys sure, thats what you saw?  
  
Trowa: .................  
  
Noin: ok.....Duo....are YOU sure?  
  
Duo: Yups!  
  
Noin: Thanks, Duo...I guess...  
  
Duo: Welcome!  
  
Noin: ok..Heero, Quatre, Wu..better not ask him...  
  
Heero: *nodds*  
  
Quatre: Yes, Noin. I sure I did.  
  
Noin: Ok, guys. Get some rest. Tommorrow you have school.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authoress: I hate school! *blows up her school* Ok...thats why they MUST feel my pain this fanfic!!!!! They WILL get LOTS of math homework! I HATE math!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, the G-boys got ready for school. Happily to go back to school, well.........one of them, at least. (rich boy....school...geezes)  
  
Duo: I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Wufei: Shut up, Baka!!!!!!!! Before I kill you!!!!!  
  
Heero: ....  
  
Trowa: .......  
  
Wufei: Be quiet like Yuy and Barton, Maxwell! Before I summon Dorothy the eyebrow Queen!!!!!  
  
Other pilots(yes! Heero and Trowa, too!) shudder.  
  
Hilde: Sit still, Duo! Wufei!!! Get Dorothy!!!!!  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!*sits still and keeps quiet*  
  
Hilde: *sighs* well, that shut him up *kisses Duo's forehead*  
  
Quatre: We better get going, if we don't want to be late.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2, done!!!!! Now, for school! HAHAHAHAHA! 


	3. The New Students

The New Pilots  
  
By: Jess Katcher  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *cries* I...own....nothing....wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yada yada yada....The G-boys and G-girls walk to school.....yada yada yada....  
  
Quatre: I hear we have 7 new students.  
  
Duo: But 6 are 17, that means they're older then us...  
  
Quatre: so? I can still be friends.  
  
Soon 7 new peeps walk up to them.  
  
"Hello" said a girl with aqua colored hair. " I'm Michelle."  
  
Duo: *drools* Thats a very, very, very beautiful name. I'm Duo. And thats Quatre, Wufei,just call him Wu-man, thats Heero and thats Trowa.  
  
Michelle: Thats Amara, my cousin, Hotaru, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.  
  
Quatre: Do you want us to show you around.  
  
Amara: Don't bother.  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Amara: 'cause....  
  
Michelle: They're trying to be nice, Amara. At least be nice back.  
  
Amara: We're not here to make friends. Especially with these boys. *walks off*  
  
Michelle: *turns to the G-boys* Forgive, Amara.  
  
Hotaru: He not used to being with other boys, like you.  
  
Seiya: HE?  
  
Taiki: *nudge* *thought speak to Seiya* We're suppose to pretend she is a boy, remember?  
  
Seiya: *thought speak back* oh yeah...  
  
Yaten: That would be kind of you to show us around. Hotaru, find Amara, will you?  
  
Certainly, Mr. Yaten *runs off*  
  
Duo: *thinking* that Hotaru girl is SO cute......*  
  
Quatre: Lets go then.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amara: *sitting unde a tree and thinking to herself* Dammit, Michelle!!!!!!!! You HAVE to be nice to EVERYBODY! Wait..correction...everybody BESIDES the baddies.  
  
Hotaru runs over.  
  
Hotaru: Amara, school going to start. Come on.  
  
Amara: *gets up* Ok...lets go, shortie.  
  
Hotaru: AMARA!!!  
  
Amara: *sweatdrop* Just kidding.  
  
Hotaru: *sigh*  
  
Amara: Twerp..  
  
Hotaru: AMARA!!!! I'M TELLING MICHELLE!!!!!!!  
  
Amara: I'm...dead meat.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bell rings.  
  
Duo: Lets go! Lets go!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Ok, Duo. This way to our classroom.  
  
Suddenly, Amara goes zooming pass them dragging Hotaru.  
  
Duo: Is your cousin fat or what, Michelle?  
  
Michelle: He's a champion racer.  
  
Yaten: A lot of times, too.  
  
Duo: Thats also cool!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teacher person: We have a lot of new students, class. Would you please come up.  
  
The 7 scouts walk to the front.  
  
Teacher: Introduce yourselves.  
  
Amara: Amara Ten'ou, champion racer. *class oohs and ahhs* Michelle: Michelle, I love to play the violin. *boys: oooooooo...ahhhhhhh!*  
  
Hotaru: Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
Seiya: *yawn* Seiya, but you can call me Seiya.  
  
Yaten: Yaten Kou, I play the keys for our band, the 3 Lights. *girls cheer*  
  
Taiki: Taiki Kou, Yaten and Seiya's brother.  
  
Teacher: Thank you. I hope we got some willing hands to help our new students out.  
  
Duo: *raises his hand really high* Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and I can help.  
  
Quatre: Yes, you could.  
  
Amara: *thinking* damn.....boys........  
  
Teacher: Thank you, Duo and Quatre. You 5 will be perfect.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo: Lunch time!!!!!!!YAY!!!!! *licks lips* Food!  
  
Trowa: .............  
  
Heero: Duo....quit drooling.  
  
Quatre: *girls..umand boys, if you count the stars, following him* Come on guys. Lets eat.  
  
Amara: hn  
  
Yaten: *slaps Amara's back* Be a sport!  
  
Amara: *draws her Space Sword* What were you saying, dear?  
  
Yaten: *cowards behind Michelle* Do something about you cruel, inhuman and evil cousin!!  
  
Michelle: *giggles* Yaten, he won't hurt you!  
  
Amara: *grins evilly* Yeah. Sweet, liitle ol' me aren't gonna hurt our sweet little Yaten the Great.  
  
Yaten: Amara.....  
  
Amara: WHAT?  
  
Yaten: *gives her a snakebite* That!  
  
Amara: DIE!! Die like how I killed Darien's car! *chases Yaten around*  
  
Quatre: Should we stop them?  
  
Taiki: No. This is their way of saying they're friends.  
  
Hotaru: I guess we're aren't their friends very much, huh?  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	4. And They Get Along...Well...

The New Pilots  
  
By: Jess Katcher  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *cries* I...own....nothing....wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After school, they sailors went off on a mission, to you knows where. While the Gundam Pilots and Gundam Girls have a meeting about the last mission and the new students.................................  
  
---  
  
Noin: We should find more about these weird new students. And what was that you told me, Duo?  
  
Duo: They could answer the teacher before she asks the question.  
  
Une: Yes. Thats why we are having this meeting. I want you guys to become friends with this "new students" and find out as much as possible about them. I don't like the way you guys talked about them.  
  
Zechs: Une's right. We need to find out as much as possible. So decide which one you are going to find out about. And who did you say was giving who a hard time?  
  
Heero: Amara.  
  
Zechs: Yes, Amara. Whats Amara's gender?  
  
Duo: Amara said 'male'.  
  
Zechs: We found some data of the new students and found Amara is a girl, and that shouldn't be a problem for you boys, right? So find out who you're going to find out about. Oh, and girls, help'em out!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Amara was just sitting there fixing her motorbike and minding her own business, when bang-boy(Trowa, no duh!) walks up to her.  
  
Amara: What do you want?  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Amara: Well, then go away!  
  
Trowa: no..............  
  
Amara: GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Make me!  
  
Amara: I will!  
  
Trowa: You and who's army?????(yes I know, this isn't Trowa's behavour, but you cares? Its my fanfic, right?)  
  
Amara: MY ARMY OF ONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: What kind of army is that?  
  
Amara: The kind that is goning to KILL you!!!!!!! *tackles Trowa and they begin to fight*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michelle is sitting there, at the neightbourhood pool, when Quatre walks up to her.  
  
Michelle: *smiles* Hello, Mister Winner.  
  
Quatre: Please call me Quatre.  
  
Michelle: Hello, Quatre.  
  
Quatre: You like swimming?  
  
Michelle: LIKE???? LOVE!!!!!  
  
Quatre: *thinking* ok, she likes swimming, but what will come useful of that? Wonder how Trowa is doing....  
  
Michelle: Quatre? Are you daydreaming?  
  
Quatre: Yes...I mean No....I mean..um....*thinking* what am I to say to her? *talking out loud* I..I...I  
  
Michelle: *sweatdrops* Ok......  
  
Quatre: Gotta go! *zooms off, Sonic the Hedgehog style*  
  
Michelle: ......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero walks up to Seiya, who is just walking around and getting used to his surroundings.  
  
Heero: ....  
  
Seiya: ........what ya what?  
  
Heero: ......I'm Heero Yuy.  
  
Seiya: um....thats nice. I'm Seiya Kou.  
  
Heero: I know.  
  
Seiya: ok........  
  
Heero: .....  
  
---  
  
Authoress: And those two start to make great friends. Well....I least I hope...WAIT! *blast knocks the characters off stage* It's MY fic! I'll MAKE them be friends! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
---  
  
Wufei: *walks up to Yaten* Baka, I'm Chang Wufei.  
  
Yaten: HIYAZ, Mr. Woo-woo! *snigger*  
  
Wufei: WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yaten: *snigger. snort. laugh* Get it? Wufei? Woo-woo? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
--  
  
Authoress: Ok..............  
  
--  
  
Duo: *runs up to Taiki and Hotaru, who are just walking up the road* HIYA!  
  
Taiki: huh? um.......Hi.  
  
Duo: I'm Duo Maxwell!!!!!!!!!! I may run, I may hide! But I will NEVER tell a Lie!  
  
Hotaru: *sweatdrops* Thats very nice, Duo. I'm Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
Taiki: *even bigger sweatdrop* And I'm Taiki Kou.  
  
--  
  
*yada yada yada....lets get going!!!!!!!*  
  
-----------------------------  
  
heh..*again* 


End file.
